jojofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunnet de Luz XXI
Welcome Hi, welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Suzie Q Joestar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 16:20, October 7, 2009 Hello to you too Thanks for the greeting. Although, I was one of the original members of this site when it was first created. I used to be User:Kinnikufan, but I later changed it to what it is now. I'm working on other wikis and, of course, real life. So I may be here sometimes or not at all. If there's something you really want my help I'll be happy to oblige. I'm currently re-reading the manga so my memory is not as good for later events (I have the general idea but that's essentially it). If I have some ideas, I'll let you know. The big thing I'm thinking of right now is to try and put the appropriate articles "In-Universe". It makes it feel more real even though it's obviously fiction. Again, thank you for the welcome.Time Lord Enthusiast 01:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 21:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the Joseph Pic lol. :--User:MetallicKaiser 12:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Replying to your post on my page Hey, no problem at all, thanks for adding me as a contributor! :D Rottytops 23:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Not problem, if you find anything that you want to delete or change, but you can't send me a message! I be right there --Bunnet de Luz XXI 23:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The front page looks very nice, I like it a lot. The art you chose looks good! Rottytops 00:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks you, I hope to edit somemore parts of the site, if you have any tell me--Bunnet de Luz XXI 00:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, that was a mistake on my part, I fixed it. Rottytops 04:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good job on the main page and I think it's great that there's a welcoming picture now – however, though it's beautiful I don't think we should be using fanart. I'd like to suggest that we use this pic instead. Southw 10:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) If you upload that picture to the picture gallery I will post in the front page. And thank you for voicing your opinion --Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Just uploaded it; thanks! Southw 10:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for you welcome and also I really like new mainpage, great to see some Araki art. Kimoi 22:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Are you? If you're asking if I've been using this account on this wiki, then no. I've been using it on other wikis, but not here. I've kinda drifted away from JoJo. Don't get me wrong, I still enjoy it but I've found other interests as well. Sorry for not contributing but real world stuff and everything keeps me busy. Good job on what you've done here. It's a whole lot better than what I was doing.Time Lord Enthusiast 18:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok that all I needed to know that you for responding to the message. Thank you for the compliment regarding the updates on the stie --Bunnet de Luz XXI 18:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Gya-!? Please please change back to the old colorscheme or at least something lighter, white text on dark BG is the worst thing for the majority of eyes, I can't see anything! Kimoi 23:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I change it right about, I'm trying new things like the skins on the wiki. Oh I see, carry on then! By the wayyy I dunno where else to ask it then here, I am a little confused over Ferdinands Scary Monster article; isn't the stand pictured there more related to "Scan"? It is obviously the, um, "eyeball stand" more or less since it splits in two (ch31 p46) when both Gyro and Diego ends up with one eye each. The stand is visable when Gyro's alone in ch35 p18 too after all so it can't be a dinosaur one... I'm not sure how to write it or file it around though. Kimoi 00:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) It fine the questions are needed. Ferdinands Scary Monsters, is not an eyeball stand it the Turbo Eyes that give Gyro his Scan. Fernindand only ability is to turn other into dinosaurs, when he die and Dio still held on to one of the Turbo Eyes, it give him the abilities of Scary Monster plus the ability to turn into a raptor which Fernindand didn't have and the other eye when to Gyro. Sense, Scan was only a momentary stand much like the Disc Stands of Pucci. I don't think Gyro as real stand to say. Hope that answer your questions, talking about that I should go and fix up Scan. How I read it the stand pictured is a stand chained to the corpse eyes, so it should still not be in Ferdinands article. (When it appears it is holding the eyeballs, why wouldn't it just head over to Ferdinand right away if it is his? He wants to be sure to get his hands on them ASAP after all.) Mainly what I'm asking is that if the stand really has something to do with the dinosaur infection, why does the same stand appear when Gyro uses his scanning power to check on Ringo in his cabin? I'm not saying it's Gyro's set STAND-stand, but it seem to be a stand that belonged to the ability of the eyeballs. Half of the "Eyeball Stand"s power went to Gyro's Steel Balls, and the other Half made Diego able to keep his dinosaur on. Kimoi 01:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm going by what Giorno said once, that your emotions influence your stand and it abilities meaning that Dio felt compelled to remain in a raptor form, because A it give him power to hurt others and control others and B was his way of demonstrated his inner self. With Gyro, he wanted too find the corpses so he develop an ability that allowed him to see or 'scan' for objects. Further than that its all speculation and even this is speculation itself. Well Hello~! Thanks for the welcome! I've started reading JoJo, and it is awesome. I love how the characters tend to have such weird designs, and I also love the names. Well, I'll try my best on this Wiki! Thanks again for the welcome! ~ Zev Raregroove 01:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC)